When We Make Love
by journey maker
Summary: Just a little something I thought of. Hope you like it. Please read and review.. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter...

Chapter One

Joey sat there watching his wife on just one week walking around the kitchen and he couldn't believe how damn lucky he was to have found her and that she loved him as much as he love her.

All the times he'd been hurt by others whom he thought had loved him back it was always Tea who would stand beside him and try to cheer him up and listen to all the shit he'd say about this one or that one and he never even knew that she was in love with him.

Then that one rainy dark afternoon when she called and asked him to come over and help her change the light bulbs in her living room and he heard the fear in her voice and he told her "I'm on my way."

He got into his car and drove over there as fast as he could because she needed him and when he knocked on her door and she opened it he could see the terror in her face and she almost flew into his arms and as he held her close to his chest something happened and it took him by surprise. He felt something deep inside him come to life and he lifted her face and he kissed her and she kissed him back.

They went inside her apartment and when the door closed he said "Why, why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

She looked up into his face and said "Joey would you have even heard me if I did tell you?"

When he didn't answer her she said "I didn't think so, so I kept it to myself praying that someday you would notice me and we could become a couple."

He hugged her and then he said "Where's the light you needed changed?"

Tea smiled at him and then he laughed as he said "You didn't need a light changed, you just needed someone to hold you because you're afraid of the storm, isn't that right?"

She laid her head on his chest and she listened to his heartbeat and then she murmured "Yes."

They both started laughing and then they sat down on the couch and they talked, they talked for hours and when the rain stopped and the sun began to rise she said "I guess the storms over."

He pulled her close and he said "Nope, I think it's about to start again." Then he stood up and put out his hand and she put her hand in his and they walked to her bedroom where they made love all day long.

It was her first time and when he found this out she smiled and said "I always wanted you to be my first and if I couldn't have you then I won't have anyone."

They were married the next week with all their friends there to witness it and when they went on their honeymoon he discovered that she had a few things she wanted to do to him and well she really blew him away.

So here he sits watching Tea and he still gets so excited that he can hardly walk and she reaches out and turns on the radio and their favorite song begins to play and she looks at him with that evil little smile of hers and he gets up and they never made it to their bedroom they made love right there on the kitchen floor listening to their favorite song and as they brought each other to explosive orgasms they screamed out each others names as the D J said "This song was dedicated to Joseph Wheeler from his wife Tea. Hope you liked the song."

Joey smiled at Tea and he whispered "Yes, I liked the song very much and I want to thank my wife for asking for it." Then Joey made love to Tea again and the kitchen would never be the same ever again.

When We Make Love by Alabama

There's a light in your eyes tonight  
You know I'd know that look anywhere  
You've got plans and I'm one lucky man  
Before we get so carried away  
There's just something I've been wanting to say

When we make love  
It's more to me than just an affair  
I want you to know how much I care  
When we make love  
Oh it's such a precious time  
We share our hearts, our souls, and our minds  
When we make love

Watching you make your little moves  
I can tell it's gonna be a long night  
All day long, we keep holding on  
It couldn't be any better than this  
I got it all at my fingertips

When we make love  
It's more to me than just an affair  
I want you to know how much I care  
When we make love  
Oh it's such a precious time  
We share our hearts, our souls, and our minds  
When we make love

These moments...these feelings...Mmmmmmm

When we make love  
It's more to me than just an affair  
I want you to know how much I care  
When we make love  
Oh it's such a precious time  
We share our hearts, our souls, and our minds  
When we make love

Now let's make love...Sweet love

THE END


End file.
